Dulce Pesadilla
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Como saber si el mundo es real, o es solo el producto de nuestra imaginación o la imaginación de un ser mayor. El tiempo puede ser alterado fácilmente y lo que creemos realidad se torna una cruel pesadilla. Si el tiempo y la realidad depende del espectador y como este la percibe, ¿entonces que sucede con las realidades de las demás personas? ¿acaso también son parte de nosotros?
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es solo un juego, me divierte mucho pensar de esta manera. No se tomen las cosas tan a la ligera.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura, y agradezco a todas esas personitas que me han dejado su review en los otros cortos que he hecho.**

 **Ahora acompáñenme en esta pequeña aventura.**

* * *

Hoy quiero contarles una historia diferente. ¿Por qué digo diferente?. Ya lo verán.

Esta historia inicia con el día a día de una hermosa señorita. Esta señorita vive sola a pesar de su corta edad en un edificio de apartamentos. Muchos lo considerarían peligroso, pero no se acerca ni a eso, debido que el dueño del edificio parece ser pariente suyo. En fin…

No hace falta sumergirnos más en profundidad en la vida pasada de esta chica, ya que muchos sabrán de quien se trata. Si aún estas adivinando te recomiendo dejar de hacerlo, ya que la hermosa chica protagonista de esta historia es nada más que Funami Yui.

Yui Funami, Yui-chan, Yui-nyan, Funami-san o simplemente Yui. Descansaba tranquilamente, aún era temprano, no había necesidad de apurarse, no aun. Minutos después la alarma sonó perturbando a la chica gamer del sueño. Algo molesto es despertarse con ese sonido, todos lo sabemos.

Yui intento sin existo seguir durmiendo, pues ese condenado aparato seguía haciendo ruido. Agito su mano derecha buscando a su alrededor tocando algo suave y esponjado en aquella acción.

-hum…

El despertador dejo de hacer ruido, pero el tacto era muy distinto. Algo suave y tibio, blando parecía esponjadito. Con su otra mano froto sus ojos, mientras que con la otra apretaba aquel aparatito.

–Yui~…

Había oído bien, esa voz no podía ser de otra. –¿Kyōko?

Se giró sobre si encontrándose con aquella rubia, sonriente la miraba con algo de rubor adornando su cara –eres una traviesa

Se alejó un poco hacia atrás, en shock estaba ella. ¿Qué hacia Kyōko en su casa? Pero nadie le dará respuestas. Siguió ya pues su mano que aun sostenía aquello tibio, al final sostenía algo que a Kyōko le pertenecía. La rubia estaba expuesta rápidamente se fijó que también ella.

Su cuerpo tembló, se estremeció, al poco rato de ver lo que pasaba lanzo un grito de ¿terror?

–AAAAhh…!

Despertó sudando a mares, agitada y descontrolada. Miro a su alrededor, verifico estar en su casa pero sin aquella muchacha que en sus sueños vio. Tomo el despertador comprobó la hora, 04:56 aún faltaba para el amanecer.

–Fue solo una pesadilla– pues valla pesadilla, aunque así yo no lo llamaría.

Secó el sudor de su frente, aunque ese no era todo. Trataría de tomar un baño después de descansar solo un poco. Con el pasar del tiempo pensó en aquella pesadilla, sin fin de teorías locas crecieron dentro de ella, ¿habrá sido el ramen, o el queso mozzarella?

Ya no durmió después de eso, aunque lo quisiera no podía conciliar el sueño. Después de muchos intentos la alarma por fin sonó, haciendo una mueca arrojó el despertador, que con un ruido roto al otro lado de la habitación sus piezas se esparcieron pues aquel aparato murió.

Ya no había que luchar por levantarse de la cama, las horas que pasó despierta la dejaron bien preparada. Fue hacia su baño donde aprisa se aseó, peino su cabello y sus dientes cepilló, tomo su uniforme y sin demora se alistó.

–Hoy será un grandioso día– dijo mirando su reflejo que marcaba sus ánimos no muy malos en el espejo. –hoy golpeare a Kyōko

Preparo su desayuno y su bentō, pero antes de partir al colegio jugó un poco videojuegos. (Si no te has echado unas partiditas antes de irte a la escuela, tú no eres un gamer) ya un poco relajada partió rumbo a su destino, la escuela secundaria con nombre Nanamori.

Brillante, radiante y llena de energía se la hubiera visto como cualquier otro día, pero era mentira, Yui estaba devastada. Aquel raro sueñito le ha dejado un mal sabor, ¿Quién diría que con Kyōko ella…? pues eso, no se necesita explicación.

No es que fuera tan grave, Kyōko era su amiga de la infancia junto con Akari. Pero Yui no la veía de esa manera, ¿o sí?

–Hola Yui-nyan– canturreo una vocecita

Miro hacia en frente a las puestas del colegio sus amigas la esperaban, Kyōko, Akari y la de pelo rosa que siempre la acosaba. _¿Cómo llegué tan rápido?_ Se preguntó mentalmente. Ya no importa, levanto su mano y saludo a las presentes.

–Buenos días Yui-senpai– la de ojitos de cachorro le saludo con emoción, siempre con ese brillo encantado.

–Buenos días Chinatsu-chan– le mostro su mejor sonrisa, que de seguro la derretiría

–iiaah Yui-senpai– y claro tuvo el efecto deseado

–Buenos… dí-días Yui-chan– le tocó el turno a Akari

–Buenos días Akari–

Igual que la anterior, Yui también le sonrió, pero ¿Qué era eso? Akari se apenó, junto sus manos, agacho su cabeza queriendo ocultar un sonrojo que en sus mejillas apareció. La había visto apenada antes y no negaba que se veía adorable, pero ¿era ella la culpable, de aquel gesto tierno? Sin duda un gran misterio.

–Yui-nyan hazme tuya- había oído bien, la rubia loca le había echo una proposición

–¡¿Qué?!- articulo la chica atlética con un ligero tono rosa adornando sus mejillas

–que ¿Por qué tan tarde?—eso no fue lo que ella dijo, al menos Yui lo podía jurar. Pero viendo a sus otras estas no parecieron escuchar.

–lo siento… es que tuve una pesadilla y ya no pude dormir bien– dijo Yui

–¿Una pesadilla?- la rubia repitió, como si no entendiera Yui asintió con la cabeza –¿y yo estaba ahí?

Aquella pregunta le golpeo, era simple decir que sí, pero seguramente Kyōko preguntaría los detalles, algo que Yui no quiere compartir.

–No era… sobre otra cosa– soltó una risita fingida, para el ojo entrenado de Kyōko, supo con aquel gesto que había algo mal con su amiga. –bueno mejor circulemos-

–kyah… Yui-senpai- ahí estaba la chica pelirosa, colgándose del brazo de Yui avanzó con ella. Akari y Kyōko parecían metidas en otra cosa. –Te he preparado una deliciosa golosina–

–¿aa… si?– dijo Yui con una sombra azul en su rostro

–Si te la daré hoy en el clic, así que deja espacio–

–s-si… dejare… espacio– Yui pasó saliva

–a mi también chinatsu-chan– dijo Kyōko abrazando a la pelirosa y frotando su mejilla con la de ella

–no es solo para Yui-senpai– dijo china intentando quitarse a la rubia de encima

–boo~…–

Llegaron a su salón, Yui y Kyōko entraron rápidamente, más Yui por quererse alejar de su kōhai. Dentro algo sorprendió a nuestra protagonista, todas las chicas que ahí dentro se encontraban desviaron la mirada al verla ingresar. Ese comportamiento se le hizo muy extraño, y aún más al ver a la vicepresidenta del consejo.

Ayano estaba en su asiento temblando y muy roja al sentir la presencia de Kyōko y Yui. Yui creyó saber el motivo, Kyōko, pero algo era diferente.

–Buenos días– se preocuparía después, mientras les saludo cortésmente a Chitose y Ayano.

–Buenos días Funami-san– la chica de lentes devolvió el saludo como siempre sonriéndole

–bu-buenos días… Funami Yui- ¿Por qué ese nerviosismo, y desde cuando la llama así?

–Hola chicas– Kyōko saludó con entusiasmo

–Buenos días Toshinō-san– el saludo de Chitose era correcto

–Buenos días Toshinō-san– ahí estaba el error, Ayano había invertido los papeles

–si…-

–Ayano~…– Kyōko sacudió su bolso –me prestas la tarea de mate– Yui vio como la presidenta le pasaba sus notas sin reacción alguna

–tu no cambias– dijo Ayano prestándole la tarea –espero que la próxima al menos intentes hacerla

–Gracias– dijo Kyōko tomando la tarea

–Ayano Ayano– susurro Chitose a su amiga –esta es tu oportunidad

Pues bien Yui escucho bien claro. Ella sonrió divertida, ya sabía lo que Ayano seguramente haría. Era falta ser un ciego o Kyōko, para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la tsundere hacia la rubia. La vio pues poniéndose muy roja, agito su cabeza y se levantó de su asiento sorprendiéndola.

–Funami Yui…– ¿estaba oyendo bien, o Ayano estaba equivocada? –te gustaría… i… i– Ayano sorprendió con un sorprendente sonrojo

–¿Ayano?- pero de todo Yui era la que menos entendía

En un arranque de esos Ayano salió corriendo del salón, Yui la vio salir a los pasillos y perderse en los mismos. Yui volteo hacia Chitose para preguntar por aquel arranque de Ayano, pero la chica de lentes estaba tirada en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre, balbuceaba cosas sobre Ayano y algo sobre besos, pero muy divertida no se le quitaba la sonrisa.

Yui estaba muy confundida pero creyó que era por la falta del sueño, gracias a esa pequeña pesadilla. Sin más busco su asiento y se sentó a esperar en inicio de las clases que no tardaron en llegar. Mientras las clases avanzaban todo el rato tuvo una sensación de ser observada, Kyōko no era pues esta estaba dormida, Chitose menos, y las demás chicas del salón estaban delante de ella a excepción de Ayano.

Pero Ayano estaba al parecer muy concentrada con el libro de texto ya que lo sostenía de forma que nadie la viera a la cara. Yui se encogió de hombros, acto seguido se cubrió la boca para ocultar un bostezo. ¿Si Kyōko lo hace porque ella no?. Yui coloco sus manos sobre el pupitre para usarlas como almohada, ya que se sentía débil dormir un poco podía ser bueno para ella.

–Yui~ Yui~…–

Pareció solo una pequeña siesta pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un salón de clases casi vacío. A su lado estaba la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, con un dedo picaba las mejillas de Yui.

–¿Qué haces Kyōko?

–¿me prestas tu tarea de sociales?

Yui no objetó la pereza de su amiga rubia, estaba muy confundida. Cuando buscó sus apuntes en su bolso se encontró un papel doblado sobre su escritorio, Kyōko parecía no darse cuenta pues esperaba con esmero a que Yui le pasara sus deberes para copiarlos.

–aquí tienes Kyōko, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que hagas algo por ti misma

–cla~ro… seguiré tu consejo

La rubia rápidamente tomo los apuntes y se fue hacia su asiento. Cuando Yui se cercioró de que nadie la observara desdoblo aquella hoja de papel. No había mucho que leer solo era una citación a la hora del almuerzo en la sala del club. Había algo extraño en aquella nota, lo simple que era pero había algo más y es que Yui casi podía jugar que la letra le pertenecía a una de sus amigas.

–Kyōko...- Yui llamó a su amiga levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al de la rubia

–Si- contestó esta sin levantar la cabeza de la tarea sobre su escritorio

–Sabes…– Yui quería preguntar sobre la nota, pero lo pensó mejor –¿sabes qué hora es?

–bueno… el almuerzo empezó hace unos minutos

–Gracias-

Yui dejo a la rubia sola con la tarea. Ella salió del aula con dirección al club, no tenía por qué pensarlo demasiado, nadie más la citaría en ese lugar a menos que sea cercana a ella. Pero por otro lado porque le dejarían una nota sí pudieron hablar con ella con toda la confianza del mundo. Y es ahí donde Yui se preocupaba, no por ella, si no por el bienestar de sus amigas.

Al llegar al club Yui se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la llave, pero trató de abrir la puerta por si Akari o chinatsu estarían ahí dentro almorzando, aunque casi no hacían eso. En efecto la puerta estaba abierta, Yui entró y se quitó los zapatos. El interior estaba a oscuras, no pareciera que alguien estuviera ahí dentro.

–Akari…– llamó –chinatsu-chan…– pero no había respuesta

Se adentró más en la oscuridad, hasta toparse con la puerta que daba al salón principal, donde todos los días se reúnen después de la escuela y mataban el tiempo haciendo las actividades inventadas por Kyōko.

–aah…

Cuando deslizo la puerta alguien se le aventó encima. Yui cayó con la espalda contra el piso. No sería tan grave si no fuera porque sobre ella estaba el peso de su agresora

–¿Qué sucedumm…-

Rápidamente fue silenciada por algo húmedo que se posó sobre sus labios, podía sentir el calor recorriendo sus mejillas. Yui fue citada la club, para luego ser tacleada y a continuación besada, no negó que sintió la necesidad de corresponder ese beso pero antes de hacerlo la chica sobre ella se alejó de sus labios.

–Te amo Yui-chan, siempre lo he hecho– aquella voz… sonaba dulce y algo agitada, podría ser efecto del momento

–¿Akari?

* * *

 **Hola hola, aquí yo Gabriel HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS deseándoles un feliz día, tarde o noche.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido esta quemamundos? Bastante siniestro verdad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestra querida protagonista yacía debajo de su amiga pelirroja. Aquella confesión la había tomado con la guardia baja, y aunque estuviera preparada no sabría cómo actuar sin sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

–Te amo Yui-chan- dijo Akari plantando pequeños besitos sobre los labios de Yui

La dulce e inocente Akari acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos de forma repentina y nada sutil. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Yui solo podía ver la emoción, la alegría y un sinfín de agradables sensaciones a través de esos bonitos ojos que desde arriba la miraban.

–Akari yo…

Ella esperaba una respuesta, o al menos eso era lo que Yui creía. Pero ¿Qué era lo que ella siente por su amiga pelirroja? Seguramente la respuesta le destrozaría el corazón, algo que Yui no desea hacerle a su amiga Akari.

–Akari yo…

–lo se…- Akari cambio a una mirada triste y se apartó de Yui –no tengo oportunidad

¿Qué era eso? Ese sentimiento de malestar, ese dolor en el pecho que sentía cuando la veía llorar. Yui le levanto del suelo y abrazo a su pequeña amiga que le daba la espalda. Era lo correcto, mejor que vivir engañada.

–lo siento

–¿te gusta Kyōko-chan?... ¿cierto?- dijo Akari con un deje de pura tristeza

Yui parpadeo un par de veces antes de procesar lo que Akari había dicho. ¿De dónde venía eso? Era extraño ver a que conclusión había llegado Akari solo con un par de interacción por parte de las involucradas.

–Akari eso no es así…

–Entonces…- Akari se giró rápidamente para quedar frente a Yui, y de una forma tan cerca que la chica atlética podía sentir aquel suave roce de los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos –tengo oportunidad ¿verdad?

Era difícil decirle que no. Pero no hacerlo podría ocasionar un mal irreparable. Y ciertamente todo estaba muy mal. Recordando el comportamiento de Ayano, y aquella pesadilla donde la rubia y ella…

Yui sintió unos escalofríos solo de recordarlo. Pero viéndolo de la mejor manera, algo no andaba bien. Akari y Ayano no parecían ser las mismas.

–Akari escucha- Yui se separó de Akari un poco –lo lamento mucho, pero… yo no te veo de esa manera, y dudo que algún día lo pueda hacer… lo siento.

Akari pareció entristecerse pero rápidamente sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa. Confundiéndola aún más, Akari rápidamente le robó un beso a Yui. Al separarse besó la mejilla de nuestra protagonista y se puso de pie mientras una desconcertada Yui la miraba desde abajo.

–No te preocupes Yui-chan, Akari se esforzara para ganar tu corazón- Akari la miró con amor antes de salir a toda prisa del club

–¿Qué?... ¡que! ¡Akari espera!- Akari no pareció entenderle, Yui se apresuró a darle alcance pero cuando salió la luz lastimó sus ojos. –¡Akari!- cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron ya no pudo ver a la pelirroja.

Yui volvió a la escuela para continuar con las clases. Si en la mañana se sentía fatal, luego de esa confesión parecía estar muerta en vida. Trataría de arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera con la pelirroja, explicarle que ha malentendido todo y que no puede corresponderle.

Cuando llego a su salón volvieron los murmullos de la mañana, sin contar con una Ayano quien al verla se escondió tras un libro de texto mientras Chitose fantaseaba y Kyōko dormía sobre unos apuntes. Eso último pudo aunque solo un poco levantarle el ánimo y sacarle una sonrisa.

No supo cuando fue que sucedió, pues cuando levantó la mirada se percató de que las clases habían concluido. Yui se había quedado dormida casi toda la clase.

–Yui~…

Kyōko se había acercado a ella y le comenzó a picar las mejillas mientras le llamaba. Yui molesta abofeteo la mano imprudente de la rubia y le dedico una mirada vacía, al tiempo que le contaba sobre su repentino cambio en su forma de ser. Quedarse dormida durante las clases no es propio de Yui. Caminando por los pasillos Yui se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, cosa que no le agradaba a la rubia.

–Yui-nyan ¿vamos al club?- eso parecía una pésima idea

–lo siento Kyōko, hoy no puedo- dijo Yui con su ya habitual tono monótono

–¿Qué? Boo~… ¿Por qué no puedes?

Yui necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Akari, pero estando todas juntas en el club eso sería casi imposible, además no quería que Chinatsu ni Kyōko se enteraran de lo que entre ella y Akari sucede.

–Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo pero no pareció convencer a la rubia ya que se detuvo frente a Yui entrecerrando los ojos, la estaba estudiando. –¿Qué?

–te he notado un poco extraña desde que el almuerzo terminó- dijo la rubia dándole la espalda y volviendo a la marcha

Eso era lo que faltaba, ahora Kyōko repentinamente se percataba de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor, algo que nunca antes había pasado. Debería decirle que Akari declaró estar muy enamorada de ella pero eso solo terminaría en burlas de la rubia.

–he estado un poco cansada, es solo eso… no tengo ánimos para hacer "algo" en el club- el solo pensar en Chinatsu colgándole de ella, hacia que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas.

–era eso- Yui afirmo moviendo la cabeza –psss, por eso no te preocupes, tu grandiosa y sabrosona súper sexy comando Kyōko te levantara el ánimo!- dijo con una voz imponente

–preferiría que no lo hicieras- dijo Yui rodando los ojos, ya sabía lo que seguramente Kyōko haría

–¡ya se!- Kyōko ignoro por completo a Yui –iremos a tu casa y veremos una película-

 _No otra vez Mirakurun._ Pensó Yui, pues solo anime era lo único en la cabeza de Kyōko, y no eso le moleste a Yui, pero a veces deseaba al menos por una semana descansar de eso.

–Que será…- Kyōko busco en su bolso –¡esta!- con la misma energía de antes le mostró un blu-ray

–vaya… me has sorprendido- dijo Yui con tono sarcástico –¿Por qué una película para niños?- _¿y porque carga en su bolso una película para niños?_

–vamos… no es tan mala. Tiene buena música, unos personajes carismáticos, tiene un inicio demasiado rápido y el final no fue algo a lo que yo llamaría épico, pero es buena.

–ya sé, yo también la vi, hace tres años, contigo…

–je je siiii… recuerdo tus palabras "Elsa sí que esta buenísima"

–¡Yo nunca dije eso!- dijo Yui con un ligero sonrojo –solo dije… que tal vez se vería mucho más linda si soltara su trenza.

–ok, no nos pongamos a discutir si Elsa ama a su hermana cabeza hueca, al punto de querer cometer incesto.- _Hablando de cabezas huecas, ¿Por qué demonios saca esos temas tan fuera de lugar?_

–eso no sucede en la película- dijo Yui

–a bueno… es que he leído muchos fanfics

–te dije que dejaras de leer eso, te dañan el cerebro- _si es que aún queda algo de él_ pensó Yui

–bueno ya, me voy al club, luego me paso por tu casa

–No espera…- Yui la quiso detener de esa idea ya que quería estar sola, pero Kyōko estaba empezado a correr

–Hasta luego- Kyōko dijo mientras se despidió agitando su mano a la distancia

–esto no podría empeorar.

Miro hacia el cielo y soltó un gran suspiro. Yui se preguntó si contrajo alguna enfermedad ya que cada momento que pasaba su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más débil. Decidió pues encaminarse hacia su apartamento lo más antes posible, antes de que realmente le estuviera sucediendo algo malo. A la mañana siguiente trataría de arreglar las cosas con Akari, aunque pensándolo mejor, dejar que el tiempo siga avanzando no es una buena idea. Akari podría estar ilusionándose con cada minuto que pasa, algo que Yui no desea.

–debí haberla invitado a mi casa, ahí podríamos hablar. Estúpido el momento en el que a Kyōko se le ocurrió ver una película en mi casa.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita, como estan, espero que bien.**

 **Y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

 **Agradezco a las personitas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, la verdad no me imaginaba que tendría algo de atención esta historia... ya saben... por eso del YuiAkari. Pero bueno, un poco de fuego no mata a nadie... NO LO INTENTEN EN CASA.**

 **Yo me despido y conmigo será hasta que empiecen las noches de verano y me congele de frio (raro)**

 **Chao**


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Yui aparto una pierna que sobre su estomago se apoyaba, aquella a que su amiga rubia le pertenesia. Algo torpe se movio intentanto levantarse, pero habia algo mal y es que su cuerpo se sentia muy pesado. Bostezo tal vez eso bastaria pero aunque fue por reflejo no parecia hacer efecto.

-tonta Kyoko – susurro moviendo una mano para dejar algo de lo oxidado

Pensando en que vendria aquel dia en la escuela, ella se levanto con fuerza dejando el futon que junto a Kyoko pedecio. No mas instantes le faltraban y ya en su cuerto de baño se encontraba. Se preparo con dolor para ir al colegio, mientras sus pobres huesos rechinaban exautos.

-hoy no será mi dia – dijo ella a la chica del espejo que se le parecia

Preparo algo para el desayuno, algo lijero, pero rico en protehinas para dar fueza a su cuerpo. No termino de comer bien, cuando a la puerta de su departamento llamaban sin insistencia, no debia apresurarse por eso no estaria mal hacer esperar a aquellas que a su puerta fueron a tocar.

-hola – la chica de lentes y la tsundere, estaban del otro lado como si fuera costubre – Chitose Ayano, buenos dias –

\- buenos dias Funami-san – dijo la albina con una enorme sonrisa

-Buenos dias Funami Yui – hablo la tsundere en tono elevado, como si fuera sorprendida por algo

-no esperaba que vinieran por aquí – dijo confundida pues no era tipico en su par de amigas

\- disculpanos Funami-san – Chitose junto sus manos e inclino la cabeza – pero hay algo que Ayano-chan quiere ver – termino de decir mientras Ayano roja de la vergüenza

Yui no entendia bien el porque de la visita, pero no negaba lo bien que le hacia la compañía. – bueno, y eso es… - penso por un momento haber si atinaba que aquello que Ayano queria ver era la rubia que aun dormia, o al menos asi lo creia.

-lo sentimos mucho Funami-san – dijo de pronto la chica de lentes

-¿Por qué? -

Ayano timida como el dia anterior, inco con su dedos la ropa de su compañera, esta entendio y en un movimiento agarro a Yui tirando al suelo. Yui no entendia lo que pasaba y menos luego al ser besada. Ella debajo de Chitose quedo en shock por lo repentino de aquello que jamas imagino, y el recuerdo de la pelirroja a su mente llego, pero este beso no era igual, era mas apasionado y algo mas. devuelta a la tierra Chitose la trajo, con un beso de lengua y una mano apretando ahí abajo.

-Yuiii tengo hambre – tomato llegaba colgando los brazos, pero ante aquella escena sus ojos se iluminaron - ¡una fiesta de besos! –

Con quien le tocaba no seria un problema, y actuando con sutileza tomo a Ayano entre sus brazos inclinandola y besandola despacio. Ayano roja no le quedo de otra que dejarse llebar por un istante.

 _¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!_

* * *

 _ **Malas noticias.**_

 _ **Este capitulito lo escribi con el celular, y quedo orrible. Tal vez deba dejar pausados todos los fanfics.**_

 _ **Adios y sean felices**_


	4. Chapter 4

Se sostenía el estómago y burlona risa dejaba escapar, Yui le miraba furiosa por tales burlas que la rubia dirigía hacia ella. Aguantando las ganas de golpearla siguió tratando de ignorarla y seguir camino hacia la escuela, donde, seguramente, las cosas raras le seguirán ocurriendo.

— jajaja hay que divertida mañana — decía sobando su rostro y moviendo la cabeza tratando que contener su risa — ijifufu solo hiji estas cosas te pasan a ti

Yui paró en seco asombrando a Kyōko que el efecto le ayudo para tranquilizarse un poco. Yui pensó en su momento la cuestión que le llevo hacia ello, su "desafortunado" destino, por así decirlo, no siempre había sido así.

— Así no era mi vida — le dijo a Kyōko y volvió a la marcha manteniendo la delantera

Era cierto lo que Yui imaginaba pues aunque parezca mentira en ese momento, las cosas estaban patas arriba. Primero era Akari; quien se le había confesado de una forma bastante agradable si Yui lo imagina, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso llegó a creerlo en su momento. Pero luego fue cuando todo se volvió raro. Segundo era la atención que recientemente había desatado en la escuela; claro que Yui era una belleza y podría compararse con aquellas chicas guapas que aparecen en los doujin que son irresistibles para sus compañeras por el simple hecho de ser mejor ya sea en deportes u otra actividad, cosa que Yui concuerda con dicho perfil; Sin embargo nada de eso le habría molestado tanto como en los últimos días, sintiendo todas esas miradas sobre ella lo que único que hacía era ponerla nerviosa más que hacerla sentir bien. Y por último esta Ayano, aunque contaría también a Chinatsu pero esa ya era historia antigua; continuando con la vicepresidenta, el error que destacaba y que le dio el punto error a Yui fue el hecho de estar "enamorada" de ella, cuando Yui sabía de sobra que Ayano guardaba sentimientos por su buena amiga Kyōko. Raro de verdad

— estoy olvidando a Chitose

Ciertamente, Chitose fue el caso más reciente, la cual, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al ataque besando a Yui de una forma bastante erótica. Algo que Yui se preguntó en aquel momento fue donde había adquirido una chica linda y reservada como Chitose, tales conocimientos para besar, pues no estaba enterada si la chica blanca había ya tenido una novia o algo parecido.

— ¿ahora que tienes? — pregunto la rubia a una Yui que se había quedado parada y que no daba señales que querer continuar caminando hacia la escuela

— ¿de qué hablas? — claro que Yui no estaba prestando atención

— oye, ayer estabas disque enferma y ahora te ha dado parálisis — dijo Kyōko — por eso te pregunto

— Nada — Yui no intento hacer caso y mejor caminó otra vez al lado de Kyōko

Pero aún estaba pensando en los acontecimientos que ha vivido, y justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo importante gracias a la rubia. Era cierto que Yui se sentía algo débil casi al punto de considerarse enferma, pues no había realizado ninguna actividad que le provocaran tal estado; mas sin embargo el otro detalle era que en ese mismo instante se sentía poderosa, reanimada, llena de energías, todo eso después de su encuentro lengua a lengua con Chitose. ¿Qué significaba?

— Estaba pensando que para el siguiente viaje del club, podríamos tomar un crucero — Yui salió otra vez de sus deliberaciones regresando sus sentidos al camino

— Eso sería imposible — dijo Yui matando cualquier idea tonta de Kyōko — no tienes el presupuesto para hacer eso

— podríamos hacer un préstamo — dijo la rubia presentando ideas sobre la mesa, ideas descabelladas — o podríamos vender órganos. Apuesto a que Akari estaría encantada de darnos uno de sus riñones

— Déjate de tonterías — dijo Yui golpeando a la cabeza hueca — porque no simplemente vamos de campamento. Ya lo hicimos una vez y resulto bastante agradable

— ooooOOOoooo jijiji — rio la rubia — ya veo heheh así que quieres hacer cositas con Chitose en la profundidad de un bosque

— ¡maldición! — Yui se adelantó dejando a la rubia con sus tonterías, aunque no estaba más de cien metros de la escuela

Al llegar Yui no perdió tiempo y fue por sus zapatillas, ya que no quería estar cerca de Kyōko porque aun necesitaba pensar y la rubia no le ayudaba mucho. Abrió el casillero de sus zapatillas rápidamente que no tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar cuando una pila de sobres de colores vistosos cayeron sobre ella.

— ¡oye espérame! — Grito Kyōko entrando al edificio para darle alcance a Yui — aha que es… uf eso

— … —

Yui miro los sobres esparcidos por sus pies, luego miro su casillero encontrando unos cuantos que habían quedado atorados dentro. Escucho unos murmullos que le avergonzaron pues esos cuchicheos se estaban yendo por el camino equivocado.

— wow Yui-nyan que popular te has vuelto — Kyōko se agacho y recogió un sobre — al parecer muchas quieren contigo

Yui le arrebato el sobre antes que lo abriera y leyera pues no se necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que todos esos sobres coloridos y perfumados contienen en su interior cartas de amor. Con rapidez recogió los sobres sin dejar ninguno y los metió en su bolso, tomo sus zapatillas y dejo sus zapatos y así sin decirle nada a Kyōko fue hacia las escaleras con la cara toda roja y muerta de la vergüenza.

— fufufu — Kyōko sacó de atrás un sobre que discretamente había ocultado de Yui — vamos por el buen camino, ahora veamos que cositas le escriben a Yui


End file.
